Perdiendo esperanzas
by Fan1psicopatamenteSerio
Summary: azul se toma unas pequeñas vacaciones fuera del pais,pero no deja de pensar en la promesa de Serio... la cual no ha cumplido.A Azul el ocurren cosas extrañas hasta que finalmente descubre la verdad
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa hermanos del mundo :D les doy la bienvenida a mi nuevo fic que no sera muy largo. Espero que les guste!**

**- Combo niños no me pertenecen, en realidad son de ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle… aunque creo que tienen eso mas que claro **

**- Perdonen mis faltas de ortografia! Cualquier duda, no duden en preguntarme :e**

**- ¡Este fic va dedicado a todos los que leen mis fics! xD**

**- … El titulo es un poco cursi**

**Perdiendo esperanzas…**

Era un día viernes extrañamente frió y lloviznoso en la ciudad de Nova-Nizza. En la escuela de nuestros cuatro héroes, todos trabajaban en el laboratorio con unas gafas para la protección de los ojos y unos delantales blancos.

- Muy bien niños, veamos si pueden hacer la mezcla química correctamente – decía al señorita Soledad mientras anotaba las instrucciones en el pizarrón. La clase estaba trabajando en parejas, una de ellas era Serio y Azul (adivinen que excusa invento nuestro pelinaranjo para que los demas "hombres" de la clase no eligieran de pareja a Azul xD) y otra era Pilar y Paco

- ¡Hay! Ya quiero que escuchar ese timbre para salir de clases – decia Azul quien tenia sus razones para decir eso. Por una semana se iba fuera del pais, como unas mini vacasiones a… ¡Puerto rico! xD … o algo por el estilo

- Bueno, por mi ojala que no suene… por que te extrañare demasiado… - dijo Seiro lo ultimo susurrandolo para que ella no lo escuchara

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Nada! n_n

- Pilar… ¿Qué significaba K+? – preguntaba paco rascándose la cabeza y mirando con algo de escalofrio la pizarra

- Mm… creo que es crema batida… o era jugo de naranja… - decía pensativa con la mirada hacia arriba y su índice apoyado en la barbilla

- ¡Muy bien niños! Tienen 5 minutos para hacer el experimento… si no lo terminan en ese tiempo… lamentablemente voy a tener que reprobarlos.

- M… 150 gramos de sulfato de cobre, 100 ml de acido sulfúrico, mas 7 gramos de magnesio y 5 ml de mercurio… se ve bastante sencilla la mezcla – comentaba Serio mirando la pizarra

- Si, pero hay que echar los ingredientes en un correcto orden… el cual no esta escrito en el pizarrón… ¿Cuál será? – decía Azul un poco estresada mientras observaba los químicos que tenia encima de su escritorio

- ¡MM! El sulfato de cobre es delicioso… ¡sabe a pollo! – decía Pilar mientras daba una probada a los químicos untando sus dedos en los frascos en onde estos esstaban

- Eh… Pilar… creo que no deberías comer eso – le dijo azul mientras ella y Serio la miraban con unos enormes ojos

- ¡Pilar! No te comas el experimento – decía algo molesto Paco tomando con sus brazos cualquier cosa que fuera comestible para Pilar y ocultándolos de ella

- ¡Niños, queda un minuto! – aviso la profesora viendo el reloj de su muñeca, causando que los alumnos se pusieran nerviosos, ya que ni uno se atrevió a hacer las mezclas de los químicos sin su respectivo orden… hasta ahora

- ¡Ah, ya me aburrí! Hora de hacerlo al estilo Paco – dijo el cabeza de estrella tomando todos los químicos a la vez y echándolos al mismo tiempo en un vaso precipitado grande. Los tres quedaron sorprendidos por la estupidez de Paco y estiraron sus manos hacia delante protegiéndose de una posible explosión y cerrando sus ojos… pero después de un rato abrieron tímidamente los ojos y vieron que no hubo alguna reacción o algo por el estilo y todos liberaron un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Ven! – decía Paco con todo el ego del mundo mientras se refregaba las manos entre si – soy muy valiente y varonil – de repente a su súper "pócima" le empezaron a salir burbujas y a moverse extrañamente, hasta que evidentemente hubo una explosión que pudieron ser vistas desde la luna. Todos en esa sala quedaron con el rostro y su delantal Negro tras la explosión, y todos miraban con una cara asesina y de odio a Paco.

- … tiempo… - decía la profesora con los ojos como plato

- ¡¿Qué? Espere un momento… ¡Toda la clase reprobó excepto Paco! – gritaba Azul algo alterada

- Bueno, se podría decir que si… pero no n_n

- ¡¿AHH? O_O – exclamo toda la clase

- En verdad este era un experimento para ver que tan precavida era mi clase… y me impresionaron… claro menos Paco, pero en fin… la mayoría actuó muy bien – dijo la profesora limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo. Paco quedo boquiabierto, su ego desapareció y en su lugar, lo ocupo la vergüenza. En eso toco el timbre para el receso, y Paco estaba en la misma posición que antes como si se hubiera congelado.

- ¡Hoola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? – decia Pilar golpeando la cabeza de Paco con su mano como uno lo hace con una puerta - ... mm… parece que lo que habitaba en la cabeza de Paco se mudo desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Ja, ja, que graciosa ¬¬ - dijo Paco molesto y empezo a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro como un perro mojado para quitarse el ollin de su rostro. En eso aparece Grinto con su fiel adorno, el trapero.

- Hola niños, lamento decirles que un divino anda suelto

-¿Que? ¡Justo en nuestro recreo! – decía Serio casi llorando dramáticamente

- Pues si, a si que mejor vayan a detenerlo ahora. Yo le daré alguna excusa a la señorita Soledad sobre su desaparición

- Esta bien ¡Vamonos! – grito azul y los cuatro iban hacia el lugar de Nova-Nizza donde se encontraba el divino

- Wow, no se como al maestre Grinto se le vienen a la cabeza tantas excusas para que nosotros desaparezcamos – comentaba Serio

[Flash-Back]

- Señorita Soledad – dijo Grinto entrando bruscamente a la sala en dónde descansaba la profesora en el recreo

- Dime Grinto, que ocurre

- Ehh… Serio, Paco, Azul y Pilar tienen diarrea fulminante y están en la enfermería, le avisaba por si no aparecian en su clase (N/A:… colapso ._.)

- … eh… bueno, gracias Grinto por avisarme… - decía extrañada la mujer.

[Fin Flash-Back]

Los cuatro enmascarados llegaron al centro de Nova-Nizza guiados por el divino berri de Azul

- Escuchen, su nombre es… Yax, es nivel 2 y debería estar por aquí – dijo mientras todos miraban el lugar buscando a tal divino

- Vaya, ese inútil de Diadoro no se aburre de liberar a estos divinos ¬¬ - comentaba Pilar apoyándose en una palmera

- ¡Oye, que dijiste de mi mocosa! – grito Diadoro que estaba en la copa de la palmera junto a su leal Gómez

- Tranquilo jefe, quizás debería tomar sus pastillas n_nº -

- ¡Cállate Gómez!

- ¿Y que hacen esos dos allá arriba? – decía Paco algo confundido

- ¡Por que no mejor se van a derrotar a ese divino bueno para nada! Eso seria mejor ¬¬, los divinos que no me ayudan, no me sirven – dijo Diadoro. En eso se escucho un gran estruendo detrás de unos edificios de donde ellos se encontraban

- ¡Ahí debe encontrarse el divino! – dijo Serio y corrió hacia aquella dirección seguido por sus amigos. Serio llego primero al lugar debido a su gran rapidez, pero cuando los tres doblaron la esquina del edificio, se encontraron con Serio paralizado y con los ojos enormes

- Serio que ocurre – le dijo Azul

- ¡Serio!... ¡Serio!... Mmm… parece que los alienígenas secuestraron su cerebro – decía Pilar observándolo intelectualmente. En eso Serio levanto su dedo índice, apuntando al divino… que por cierto, no era nada un conejito rosado

- ¡Que diablos es eso! – grito Paco observando al divino que era una mezcla de una cabra montes, un oso, y un físico culturista que media como tres metros o más.

- S-se parece al monstruo que veia en mi armario cuando tenia cuatro años – comentaba Serio con la misma cara traumatizada

- A… con que ustedes son los tan conocidos combo niños ¿No? – decía el divino mientras caminaba hacia ellos, haciendo temblar el suelo.

- ¡Si, y te enviaremos devuelta al mundo divino!

- ¡No permitiré eso Cabeza de puercoespín! – grito el divino y con sus puños golpeo el suelo fuertemente, formando grietas en el piso y causando que temblara y que los combo niños perdieran el equilibrio. Derrepente de las grietas formadas en el suelo salieron unos 7 mini él (divino) que median como un metro.

- ¡Que tierno! ¡Tiene hijitos!... aunque son tan horribles como él – comentaba Pilar y los mini divinos empezaron a atacarlos

- ¡Toma esto! – grito Paco dándole una patada giratoria a un mini Yax, y al aterrizar casi se cae por el suelo resbaladizo a causa de las lloviznas - ¡Chicos, cuidado con el piso! – En eso, un mini divino corrió hacia Serio y le lanzo un combo, pero Serio con agilidad, se agachó esquivando el golpe y luego levanto su pierna dándole una patada al divino, lanzándolo lejos. Con Pilar, dos divinos la estaban rodeando contra una pared

- jijiji – reían extraña y aterradoramente hasta que los dos se tiraron contra Pilar al mismo tiempo, Pero ella dio un gran salto y los dos divinos se golpearon entre ellos y luego con la muralla

- … Dios, que raros son – dijo Pilar y al terminar les mostró la lengua molestandolos. Azul estaba frente a tres divinos, y de repente dos corrieron hacia la rubia. Ella los salto, pero uno de ellos sujeto su pie haciendo que cayera bruscamente al piso. Rápidamente fue rodeada por los tres entes que sonreían maliciosamente. Uno de ellos salto, cayendo directamente hacia ella con su "pierna" estirada para golpearla… pero milagrosamente apareció Serio que se coloco delante de azul protegiéndola, y tomo el pie del divino que caía desde el cielo, lanzándolo lejos. Luego los dos divinos que también estaban allí se balancearon sobre él fuertemente con sus cabezas con cuernos de cabra en frente, y sin que Serio los pudiera esquivar, golpearon su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera y se golpeara la cabeza contra el mojado y resbaladizo piso… pero poco le importo, pues inmediatamente apoyo sus manos en el suelo, girando sus piernas y golpeando a los dos divinos.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Serio ayudando a levantar a azul.

- Si, eso creo. Gracias – le respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa quizas, un poco coqueta

- ¡Ah! E… n-no hay d-de que – dijo el algo sonrojado. De repente inconscientemente hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y se tocó la cabeza

- Serio, ¿te encuentras bien?-

- si, no es nada – dijo el regalándole una sonrisa

- Vaya, al parecer no son tan débiles como se ven – dijo el divino estirando sus manos hacia los cielos, transformando a los mini divinos en un aura azul que entraron a sus manos y provocando que creciera… un metro más que antes – Es hora de que yo me divierta – dijo y golpeó la tierra haciendo que temblara y aprovechando de que los Combo niños estaban desequilibrados, corrió hacia ellos para golpearlos con sus puños, pero ágilmente todos saltaban y los esquivaban. Pilar se sujeto del brazo del divino cuando el lanzo un ataque y pudo observar el tótem

- ¡Paco, en el hombro, tu Tótem! – le grito ella

- ¡Oye parásito, suéltate de mi brazo! – grito Yax mientras agitaba bruscamente su brazo de arriva a abajo

- ¡Wuuju! ¡Más rápido! – decía la pelinegro de los más entretenida montada en el brazo del divino

- Serio, ayúdame a subir al hombro de la cosa esa – ordenaba Paco – Serio… ¡Serio! – le gritaba para que prestara atención

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?

- Ayúdame a subir al hombro del divino ¬¬

- Ah… claro n_n – Serio se inclino un poco con sus manos juntas delante de él. Paco salto a sus manos y Serio ayudo a impulsarlo hacia arriba, llegando justo a la cabeza de Yax y aprovecho de darle una patada y luego aterrizo en su hombro de físico culturista.

- ¡Tótem toca transforma! – grito y los cuatro Combo niños se transformaron en un Toro, un tigrillo, una iguana y un águila

- ¡Hay, como estorban! - se quejaba algo molesto el divino chocando sus dos manos, creando una onda expansiva (n/a: :e) que los dejo mareados, menos a Azul, que esquivo la onda volando alto y se aproximo hacia el lanzándole un grito de águila. Luego apareció Paco, y aprovechando que haya quedado confuso con el ataque de azul, lo empujo transformado en bola. Pilar estaba atrás del divino y se estiro entre dos árboles haciendo que se tropezara con ella y que cayera.

- Muy bien, ahora la súper… - Paco no pudo terminar de hablar, y el divino ya estaba de pie.

- Grrr – gruñía molesto y saco una palmera del suelo que estaba cerca de él - ¡Lamentaran haber hecho eso! - Les gritaba furioso mientras golpeaba con la palmera en todas direcciones que estuviesen cercanas a los Combo niños, quienes trataban de esquivar los ataques.

- ¡Serio, corta la palmera que trae con tus garras! – gritaba Pilar esquivando los golpes depresivos del divino, pero Serio no reaccionaba. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una mano apoyada en su cabeza.

- ¡Serio! – grito azul y por fin pudo reaccionar, abrió los ojos y miro hacia todas direcciones

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo algo preocupada Azul que aterrizo al lado de él

- Eh… nada… tengo… un poco de sueño, nada más –

- ¡Oigan, dejen de hablar de la vida y ayúdenos! – grito Pilar ya acorralada junto a Paco por el divino. Serio se acerco hacia el divino, dio un salto e hizo varios movimientos con sus garras frente al divino, haciendo que cortara la palmera en mil fragmentos pequeños

- ¡Que! ¡Maldito! – grito el divino enfurecido y lo golpeo con su enorme mano, apartándolo bruscamente de su vista sin que él lo esquivara. Lo golpeo con tal fuerza que llego directamente a los brazos de Azul

- ¡Ahora! – grito Paco y Pilar actuó como una resortera, lanzando al Toro hecho bola a gran velocidad chocando con al delicada cabeza del divino, quien cayo al suelo

- ¡Ahora si que si! *¡Combo niños, súper explosión!* - todos lanzaron su energía contra el divino, incluyendo también a Serio que estaba algo mareado después del golpe, y enviaron a Yax al mundo divino, sellándolo en una bebida energizante.

- Me pregunto si alguna vez tendremos vacasiones como Combo niños – comentaba Paco jugando con la bebida energizante donde estaba sellado el divino

- Ojala que si – decia algo agotada Pilar – Pueden creer que hace 30 minutos terminaron las clases…. Wow, como pasa le tiempo

- ¡¿Qué? Ahora me tengo que ir a mi casa para viajar – grito Azul algo asustada

- ¡Y Yo tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento de Nova-Nock! – dijo de igual forma que Azul, Paco. En eso se dirije a Azul – ¡Adios! Que tengas un muy buen viaje y envianos un mail cuando llegues

- Mm… los podria llamar por mi celular

- Estas loca, eso seria muy costoso – Le dijo Pilar

- Si… tienes razon – dijo pensativa la rubia

- Tranquila, yo te voy a llamar, y si quieres, te llamo todos los dias – le dijo tiernamente Serio

- ¿enserio?

- pues claro (:

- jajaja, entonces esperare todas tus llamadas – le dijo provocando que este se sonrojara – bueno me tengo que ir ¡Chao chicos! – dijo la rubia despidiendose y luego se dio vuelta para marcharse

- ¡Espera! – le grito Serio por detrás – Yo… yo te acompaño – le dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Muy bien, vamos… ¡Pero corriendo! – le dijo enterandose de la hora que era

**En la casa de Azul…**

Los dos llegaron y vieron un taxi en la entrada de su casa que la estaba esperando. Los dos subieron rapidamente las escaleras de la casa de Azul y Serio se ofrecio a ayudarle a bajar su equipaje como todo un… Serio, y lo dejo en la maleta del taxi. Luego le abrio la puerta a Azul y se la cerro tambien, ella bajo la ventanilla

- Gracias por todo Serio

- No, no te preocupes – le dijo perdiendose en sus ojos, cosa que no haria por un largo tiempo

- Esperare atenta tus llamadas – le dijo y los dos se quedaron mirando por un largo rato

- Estamos retrasados – dijo el conductor seriamente quitandole la emocion a esos segundos.

- Adios… buen viaje – le dijo Serio y el automovil partio su rumbo. El se quedo un rato mirando por donde habia desaparecido aquel auto mientras la ligera llovizna de a poco mojaba su ropa y su cabello. Luego hizo un mueca de dolor, tocandose la cabeza y abandono el lugar…

**Con Azul…**

Azul se subio al avion, y luego de varias horas de viaje, llego a su lugar vacacional junto a su madre y hermana. Llegaron al hotel en donde se quedarian que era sencillo y acogedor. Apenas llegaron Azul se acerco a una mujer que trabajaba alli

- ¿hay computadores con internet para poder enviar un mail?

- No niña, aquí no hay señal de internet… - le respondio friamente la mujer. En eso se escucho un gran estruendo… Azul se asomo por la ventana del hotel y vio que habia un tormenta electrica y que llovia fuertemente

- Es una broma 77 – comento Azul

- Eso explica el porque hay tan poca gente aca – comento su hermana que luego se acerco al recepcionista - ¿Por cuánto tiempo va a estar el clima asi?

- Mm… creo que por 6 o 7 dias….

- ¡¿Qué? – dijeron Azul y su hermana. Algo exhausta, Azul entro a su habitacion en el hotel, tirando su maleta bruscamente en el piso y tirandose en "su" cama. Reviso si habia recibido algun mensaje o alguna llamada de Serio en su celular, pero no habia nada. Algo triste se acurruco de lado en la cama mirando todo el rato su celular hasta quedar dormida entre los ruidos de los vientos y la lluvia.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, no es el final de capitulo mas intrigante que he escrito, pero lo tenia que terminar ahí . _.**

**Espero que les haya gustado… aunque aun no ha pasado nada… esto es solo la introduccion. **

**Porfaa dejen reviews :D **


	2. Chapter 2  esperando

**Holaassss :B Welcome to the jungle!... ****eeee…. Bueno no ._.**

**perdooon la tardansa en subir este cap D: pero es que tuve complicaciones e.e**

**- Como sabrán, evidentemente los combo niños no me pertenecen, son de ****Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**

**- ¡SE ME OLVIDO UN PEQUEÑITO DETALLE! n_ñ los combo niños en este fic tienen 15 o 16 años :3**

**bueenooo los dejooo! =D**

**

* * *

**

**ESPERANDO…**

A la mañana siguiente, Azul se despertó y pudo ver que seguía lloviendo, pero no tan fuerte como en la noche anterior. En eso pudo darse cuenta que había una llamada perdida en su celular. Reviso el numero y era el de Serio.

- _Que extraño – _Pensaba Azul cuando vio que la llamada fue resivida a las 3:11 A.M.- ... _¿Por qué me llamaría a esa hora?_ – En eso escucha que tocan su puerta

- ¡Azul! Vístete, vamos a pasear un poco por el lugar… a si que ponte algún abrigo para que no te mojes tanto con al lluvia – le dijo su hermana que luego se marcho.

Azul bajo las escaleras del hotel y se encontró con su hermana que la estaba esperando

- ¿Y mi mama? – le pregunto Azul

- Está haciendo unos trámites, acuérdate que ella vino por su trabajo y todo eso… bueno ahora salgamos un rato, no vine hasta acá para estar encerrada en un hotel – le dijo su hermana mayor. Las dos salieron a pesar de la lluvia y caminaban por las blancas arenas del caribe. – Wow, mira esas olas… el mar está muy bravo – comento, pero Azul no le dio mucha importancia. Estaba pensativa y solo miraba como sus pies se movían en la arena mojada.

- ¡Espera! – dijo alarmante Azul - Se me quedo mi celular en el hotel –

- Hay Azul, no importa, ni que fueras a morir si no lo tienes. Ademas solo vamos a estar un rato por acá y luego nos devolveremos… creo que el viento esta cada vez más fuerte y no es un muy lindo dia para pasear – le respondió su hermana sin darle mucha importancia al celular **(N/A: ashhh! Me aburrí de escribir todo el rato "Hermana de Azul" o "Hermana" ¬¬ a si que la voy a llamar… emmm... María xD)** – Ven vamos a esas rocas de allá – dijo apuntando unas rocas enormes que estaban en un sector a la orilla del mar, en donde reventaban las olas bruscamente

- No creo que sea buena idea… - Pero "Maria" sin escucharla, se dirigió a ese montón de enormes rocas seguida por Azul. En eso "Maria" empezó a escalar las resbaladizas rocas mojadas sin que la lluvia la detuviera. - ¡No, espera! Eso es peligroso

- Tranquila Azul, no voy a ir al fin de **l**as rocas en donde revientan las olas, me quedare acá, alejada del mar – le hablaba mientras ya había terminado de escalar. – vamos Azul, sube. Hay una hermosa vista desde acá arriba

- No lo se… - decía pensativa – bueno, esta bien – dijo y empezó a subir cautelosamente p**o**r las rocas observando donde pisaba y de que se sujetaba, hasta que llego a la cima del complejo de rocas. – vaya en verdad hay una vista hermosa

- Ves, te lo dije – le decía mientras se alejaba de ella y observaba desde otras zonas el paisaje. En eso Azul ve un charco de agua estancado en las piedras que le llama la atención, pues se movía bruscamente. Se inclino y lo observo de cerca… y mientras el agua del charco dejaba de moverse… pudo ver una imagen que **s**e reflejaba en el… y no era el reflejo de ella… era el de otra persona que no podía reconocer, pues el agua seguía en constante movimiento por la lluvia.

Finalmente observo esos ojos que se le hacian muy familiares. Le di**o** escalofríos al ver una imagen que reflejaba algo que no estaba en la realidad y empezó a observar alteradamente su alrededor, pero no había nada que explicara científicamente aquel refle**j**o, hasta que…

- ¡Azuuul! – se volteo al escuchar el grito de Maria, y vio que ella corría hacia donde se encontraba Azul.

- ¿Qué..? – dijo cortadamente cuand**o** pudo observar que unas enormes olas se aproximaba hacia las rocas. Su hermana la tomo del brazo y empezaron a correr para no ser alcanzadas por las marejada**s **que se acercaban cada vez mas a ellas y que chocaban fuertemente con las rocas … pero de repente una enorme ola mas grande que las anteriores avanzo hasta llegar donde estaban las do**s** chicas corriendo, votandolas y haciendo que se separaran una de la otra.

- ¡Azuul! – gritaba desesperadamente Maria mientras las dos eran separadas por la brutalidad de la ola. Maria fue arrastra**d**a fuera de las rocas, cayendo bruscamente a la arena, pero a salvo… pero Azul era arrastrada mar adentro, sin ninguna escapatoria. Ella no reaccionaba pues tragaba mucha agua mientras era arrastrada y era muy difícil estar a flote… su cuerpo rosaba las puntiagudas rocas pero sin poder sujetarse de alguna...

Cuando Azul estaba apunto de **e**ntrar al mar abierto, siendo arrebatada del contacto con las rocas que eran inútiles para agarrarse por lo resbaladizas que eran, algo sujeto la mano de Azul, aferrándola a las rocas e impidiendo que fuera arrastrada.

Cuando la ola se fue de las rocas, Azul quedo boqui abajo encima mientras escuchaba distantemente **l**os gritos de su hermana que no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Su hermana fue a socorrerla inmediatamente antes de que otra ola llegara

- ¡Azul escúchame! ¿Te en**c**uentras bien? ¡Azul… Azul! – le preguntaba mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie sujetándola del brazo mientras Azul recuperaba el aliento y tosía al igual que su hermana

- Alguien… - decía cortadamente - alguien me… sujeto la mano… - decía muy confundida

- ¡No hables tonterías! No **h**ay nadie **a**quí, solo tu y yo. – dijo mientras la bajaba de las **r**o**c**as rápidamente – te aferraste a una roca por milagro

- Pero si… - dijo y observo donde había sucedid**o **eso – lo… sentí…

**En el hotel…**

Las dos hermanas llegaron rápidamente al hotel, tiritando de frio por lo mojadas que estaban. El hombre que estaba en la recepción al verlas, inmediatamente tomo dos frazadas que estaban cerca y las abrigo con eso **(N/A:... bueno xd no se si alguien tirite de frio en Puerto rico ._. pero dejemolo asi =))**

- ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Se metieron al mar así? – les decía curioso mientras las ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón que estaba ahí

- nos subimos a unas rocas y…

- ¡No me digas! – interrumpió el hombre a Maria

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- En ese lugar han muerto muchas personas… sobre todo turistas que no son muy precavidos… la marea es muy fuerte en ese lugar. ¿Qué te ocurre niña? – le pregunto a Azul que estaba muy angustiada y seria

- No… nada… - le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo. El hombre empezó a revisarla para ver si estaba herida (pues también era el enfermero del hotel xd) y se sorprendió al ver a Azul

- Niña… ¿no te duelen las piernas?

- No, ¿Por qué? – En e**s**o el levanta la pierna y ahí ella pudo ver que sus piernas estaba llena de cortes y rasmillones que sangraban, los cuales se formaron al ser arrastrada por la ola y rozar las rocas. También tenía rasmillones en tod**o** el cuerpo… menos en el brazo izquierdo… con el cual se sujeto de algo y se salvo.

El hombre empezó a limpiar sus heridas y a cubrirlas con ve**n**das, luego de eso Azul recién pudo sentir el dolor de sus lesiones. Luego el hombre reviso a "María" y se dio cuenta de que tenia algunos rasmillones en las manos, espalda y también que tenia un esguince en un brazo y hombro al caer de las rocas y golpearse con el piso, a si que fueron a un hospital cercano para que la revisaran mejor.

* * *

Mientras María estaba siendo atendida en el hospital, Azul estaba sentada en la sala de espera, con los ojos casi cerrados, y observando su celular, leyendo y leyendo, una y otra vez la "llamada perdida" de Serio recibida a las 3:11A.M.

- Porque… porque esto es tan extraño… - **d**ecía Azul hablando sola

- Hola chica – dijo apareciendo de repente el recepcionista/enfermero del hotel

- ¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

- Con el brazo inmóvil… - decía s**e**ntándose al lado de ella – oye dime… ¿Qué paso en esas rocas?

- llego una ola y…

- no me refiero a eso – dijo serio y mirandola fijamente – vi como estabas después de ese accidente… ¿Paso algo mas?... – Azul quedo sin habla, el hombre en verdad hablaba muy en serio. En eso ella agacho la mirada

- Si… paso algo extraño…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- … Primero vi una cara borrosa que **s**e reflejaba en un charco de agua… pero no era la mía… y luego vino esa ola… y cuando era arrastrada al mar, sentí que alguien me sujeto la mano… para que no me llevara la ola…

- Mm… lo sabía

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Dime… ¿Alguna vez has visto fantasmas?...

-… No, y tampoco creo en ellos ¡¿Qué insinúas? – le dijo lo ultimo algo t**e**nsa. En eso, el miro fijamente hacia el frente y luego de un suspiro y hablo

- Hace… un par de años también fui a esas rocas… fue cuando llegue por primera vez a este lugar. Apenas llegue, los que trabajaban en el hotel me decían que no debía ir a esas rocas, pero nunca me dijeron la razón… a si que desobedientemente fui, y cuando llegue me dio la curiosidad de escalarlas y ver que había allá arriba – en eso mi**r**a a Azul – igual que tu y tu hermana. Desde allí arriba había una hermosa vista y era entretenido saltar de piedra en piedra… pero en un momento, sentía una rara sensación… y sin darme cuenta, pise mal y caí a un hoyo de 3 metros o mas de altura que había entre las rocas, y al caer me doble el tobillo.

Luego de eso, trate de buscar la forma de subir por esas resbaladizas rocas, y lo intentaba, y lo intentaba, pero era imposible. – Azul escuchaba atentamente la narración del hombre, y en eso, podía notar que sus ojos empezaron a temblar y no dejaba de m**i**rar hacia su frente. – pero… en eso… empecé a notar que poco a poco se llenaba el hoyo de agua… y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que la marea estaba subiendo… a si que pensé que si el hoyo se llenaba de agua, podía salir flotando hasta llegar a la "superficie"...

Pero mientras esperaba a que se llenara… vi algo en el rincón mas oscuro de ese lugar, que llamaba mi atención… fui hacia él y vi que se sacudía y se sacudía, el agua se movía bruscamente… en eso miro hacia al frente y veo a un hombre que reconocia justo al frente mío que me miraba y apuntaba hacia arriba…

Grite de miedo y retrocedí bruscamente, pero cuando ya parpadeé, había desaparecido…

- ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo…?

- Espera un poco… aun no he terminado – le dijo mirándola c**o**n una mirada algo triste – me quede petrificado y no dejaba de sudar y temblar… pero no me dejaba de venir a la mente la imagen de él apuntando hacia arriba…

Mire hacia arriba, y me quede observando… hasta que pude ver y darme cuenta que el agua con que se llenaba el hoyo no venía de abajo… si no de arriba… y si era así, las bruscas olas de la marea que podía observar no me permitirían salir de allí.

-… Entonces ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto curiosa Azul. El hombre la miró algo cansado y luego le respondió

- Empecé a escalar las rocas, tratando de ignorar el dolor de mi tobillo – en eso hizo una breve pausa – resbale… y me caí como 11 veces, pues las olas empezaron a llegar y me botaban con mucha ferocidad… en un momento pense que no podria salir de esa… hasta que, cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la superficie… vino una ola, mas grande que las anteriores… pero no cai… senti… que alguien me sujeto la mano… – Azul quedo atonita al escuchar lo ultimo – vi inmediatamente en donde me habian tomado la mano… pero vi que estaba sujetado tan solo de una simple roca… a si que pense que fue mi imaginacion y sali del lugar rapidamente.

- vaya… es muy parecido a lo que me ocurrio en ese lugar – le dijo Azul imprecionada. El hombre la miraba con cierta lastima, la cual Azul notaba.

- Veras… la historia no termina ahí

- ¿Qué?

- … Al dia siguiente de mi accidente… me llamaron de un hospital… y me digeron que a mi hermano le habia dado un ataque epileptico, pues el sufre de eso… pero esta vez fue muy grave y estaba en coma… y eso ocurrio una hora antes de mi accidente… - al terminar le empezaron a brillar los ojos, como si fuera a llorar. Azul lo miraba con lastima

- Yo… yo no se lo que tu creas… o en que hipotesis podrias hacer… pero… solo se, que todo esta destinado, todo concuerda… siempre pienso en esto… pero aun no lo e podido decifrar… y tampoco los lugareños me quieren hablar de esas rocas…

- Vaya… que extraño es todo esto… - comentaba Azul, en eso el hombre se paro y se puso algo serio

- Me tengo que ir – dijo y estaba apunto de marcharse...

- ¡Espera! – el hombre se giro para verla – ¿no sabes algo mas?

- no lo se… – dijo frio y se marcho. En ese mismo momento aparecio Maria con su brazo inmobilizado

- Listo Azul, vamonos antes de que sea mas tarde – Azul la miro y sin decir ninguna palabra la siguio y fueron camino al hotel.

* * *

- ¡Niñas! - grito la mama de Azul, que las estaba esperando a la entrada del hotel. En eso fue corriendo hacia ellas y las abrazo - ¿Que les paso? ¡Miren como estan! - les decia algo solloza/enojada/preocupada/furiosa

- Perdonanos, fuimos unas tontas - decia triste Maria mienras entraban al hotel

- ¡Esperen! voy a traer hielo para ponerte en el brazo Maria - dijo la mujer y a la recepcion

-... Azul... ¿te duelen mucho tus piernas?... Azul... hermana... ¡Azul mierda! D:

- ¿ah?

- ¿que te pasa? - decia algo preocupada su hermana

- no lo se... yo...

- Vaya, que extraño - comento su mama que habia llegado

- ¿Que ocurre?

- No esta el recepcionista, no esta en ninguna parte

- Bueno, no importa, mañana sera otro dia...

- Mm... si, tienes razon hija - decia mientras se iba a su habitacion - aunque... siempre vengo a este hotel... y ese hombre siempre es extraño y desaparece... bueno ¡Buenas noches!

- ¿_Desaparece?... a que se referira con eso... _- dijo pensativa Azul y cerro la puerta de su habitacion para porfin descansar de ese dia tan fuera de lo comun...

**CONTINUARA...**

**wujuuu! no se terminar capsss =D! xd**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado y, lo repito nuevamente, perdon tardarme tanto en publicar nuevos capitulos D:**

**bueno nos leemos proximamente!:B paaaz! y revieeewss! :$**


	3. 3! nuevos misterios

**holo :B bueno ya saben, lo mismo de siempre :D **

**Combo niños rocks!... y no me pertenecen :3 yeeaah!**

* * *

**...Nuevos misterios...**

Después de un extraño día, lleno de misterio, nuestra Azul estaba sentada en su cama en medio de la noche, mirando, nuevamente, su celular. No había resivido ninguna llamada después de la de Serio a las 3:11 A.M. Cansada, lo dejó sobre su velador y se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo de la habitacion hasta que se quedo dormida.

En ese momento, en esa noche tuvo un sueño... mas bién, era muy similar a una pesadilla...

Ella estaba caminando por una calle de Nova Nizza. todo era muy normal, las calles estaban iguales, el sol brillaba igual que siempre y la humedad del aire estaba agradable. Solo había un detalle... no había ninguna persona.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? - Gritaba fijandose en cada rincón de la ciudad. Pero no resivía señales de nadie. Fue a la escuela Benjamito... pero no habia ningún alumno. Los pupitres estaban perfectamente ordenados, como si nadie los hubiera ocupado. Caminó hasta la plaza, la tienda de helados, el carrito de los churros. Ninguna persona apareció.

Preocupada y asustada, Azul empezó a correr por todas las calles Gritando nombres o pidiendo ayuda, pero nuevamente nadie repondió sus llamados. Mientras corría, pudo ver que una parte de la ciudad estaba blanca, sin ningun elemento, sin ningun fin, y sin ninguna persona... al menos eso, era lo que se veía.

Rodeada por la curiosidad, se dirigió a aquel lugar. Era extraño. Apenas pisó el suelo blanco, toda la ciudad detrás de ella desapareció, tiñendose de blanco y desaparecieron todas las cosas materiales que estaban en ella. Literalmente, Nova Nizza se había transformado en la nada. Sorprendida, y con la respiracion acelerada, caminó hacia atrás, pero estaba igual que como ella lo miraba...

En eso... lo sintió... otra vez, sintió esa soledad que la había abandonado hace ya mucho tiempo... Azul resignada, cerró sus ojos y se quedo parada, cabisbaja. En eso una lágrima suya se deslizo y cayó lentamente frente a ella, impactandose contra el piso. Aquella lágrima pudo reflejar que alguien estaba en frente de ella. Azul miró hacia adelante, sorprendida de que alquien estuviese ahí. Pudo ver que Serio era el que estaba frente a ella, Quien la miró con equeña sonrisa cuando ella se fijó en él.

Alegre, corrió hacia él (aunque no estaba muy lejos de ella) y lo abrazó.

- ¡Serio! Me alegro de que estés aquí - dijo contenta sin dejar de abrazarlo. Él no le contesto - ¿Que ocurrió con los demás? ¿Dónde nos encontramos? - Dijo soltandolo y mirandolo seriamente. Serio la miraba serio, parecia que sus ojos y mirada querian comunicarle tantas cosas, pero él no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. - ¿Serio?... ¿Que te ocurre? por favor, respóndeme - dijo con tristeza. Pero Serio ni si quiera se movía, sólo la miraba. Estaba descalso, no habia señales de sus zapatos y extrañamente sus brazos colgaban de su cuerpo, como si no los pudiera mover. Sólo tenía su mirada.

En eso, luego de que Serio cerrara los ojos por un momento, dió una media vuelta y se marchó, dirigiendose al lado contrario en el que se encontraba Azul. Ella atónita de las reacciones del pelinaranjo, corrio hacia él.

- ¡Espera! - grito ella, y lo sujeto de un hombro con su mano. - ¡No te vayas, te necesito! ¡Quiero estar contigo! - dijo con cierto tono de tristeza. Luego de un silencio incómodo, Serio se dió vuelta y la miró con sus ojos, los cuales expresaban tristeza e incomprensión. Lenta y tiernamente, Serio Apoyo su frente en la frente de Azul, sin ocupar ningún movimiento en sus brazos. Azul quedo pasmada, quizás tambien un poco sonrojada. Serio no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Luego se distancio de ella y siguio caminando a al direccion contraria a ella.

La rubia no entendía nada. Por alguna razón miró atras de ella y vió que la ciudad volvía a aparecer a medida que que Serio se alejaba al sentido contrario. Azul miraba a ambos lados confundida... hasta que...

Azul abrió fuertemente los ojos, sentandose rápidamente en su cama desesperada y mirando a todos sus alrededores. Estaba en la habitación del hotel... ya no estaba soñando.

* * *

Algo confundida y hambrienta, se vistió con lo primero que vió y bajó al comedor, donde desayunaría.

Cuando llego, habían varias mesas, todas vacías, y una mesa larga en el centro con todas las comidas que se podían servir los huéspedes. Pero no había nadie presente. Ella se sirvió algo de comida y se sentó sola mientras comía sin ganas. Ya se imaginaba que cosas combinaria Pilar si estuviese allí y como Paco y Serio harian retos de quien come más o algo por el estilo. En eso se dio cuenta, que si no fuera por ellos, estaria con esa soledad que sintió en su sueño. En verdad, La capoeira no era lo único que los unía, y tampoco el ser Combo niños.

Azul se levantó de la mesa y fue a ver si su hermana había despertado. En el camino, vió que el pùesto de la recepcion seguía vacío...

- ¡BUAAAAAGGH!~ - Escucho detrás de ella y síntio que alguien tenía sus manos posadas en sus hombros

- Ah... ¡Hola María! Que linda te vez hoy - dijo Azul arruinando todo el esfuerzo que habia hecho su hermana en poner una cara perturbadora para poder asustarla.

- Buu, que aburrida eres. Pareces una anciana. - dijo de Brazos cruzados - Azul, ¿Has visto a el recepcionista? - dijo ella algo curiosa.

- No... ayer en el hospital fue la última vez que lo ví - respondío.

- Si... ¡Fue tan tierno! - dijo algo alegre. Pero luego de que analizó bien lo que dijo, se sonrojo - bueno, digo... fue muy amable.

-... Mm... no sabía que te gustaban los morenos

- ¡No he dicho que me gusta el recepcionista! - le respondió enojada con un puño en alto, ya que no podía levantar el otro, sonrojada

- ¿Qué? Pero si nadie aquí a mencionado al recepcionista ¬u¬

-... Muerete pendeja .l. - Interrumpiendo el dialogo de amor entre hermanas, alguien entro por la puerta de el hotel, algo apresurado. Ambas miraron para ver quien era. era un niño de unos 13 o 14 años, que estaba con ambas manos sujetadas en las rodillas, recuperando el aire. Todo demostraba que venía corriendo.

- ¡Joaquín! ¡Joa...! - empezo a llamar, pero paró inmediatamente cuando vió que estaban las dos hermanas frente a él.

- ¿eh? ¿Joaquín? - pregunto curiosa María.

- Emm... este... ¿Esta Joaquín?

- ¿Quien es él? - le respondío Azul

- Ah, perdón. Él es el recepcionista. ¿Lo han visto? - dijo algo preocupado. Aquel niño no sería mayor que Azul, y tenia unos tiernos ojos pardos, una piel morena y tenia un coyar de cuero colgando en su cuello con un diente de tiburón en el centro.

-No, no lo hemos visto desde ayer, lo lamentamos pequeñin - le dijo maternalmente María.

- ¡Maldición! Pero el estaba bien ayer cierto ¿cuando lo vieron estaba bien? - preguntaba asustado mientras se tomaba la cabeza desesperado y se movía su cabellos levemente ondulados.

- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que estas tan preocupado por él?

- Es que... escuche que ayer fue al hospital... ¡Maldición! ojala que no le haya pasado nada a ese infeliz - dijo apretando sus dientes y mirando hacia el piso. - ¡Demonios! yo hice una promesa, yo dije que lo hiba cuidar pase lo que pase. ¡No quiero que le pase nada Aunque a él no le importe lo que le suceda! - Azul y María se miraron mutuamente, Azul se acercó a el apoyando su mano en el hombro de él.

- Tranquilo, no le pasó nada a él - El niño dejo de mirar hacia abajo con ira y se sorprendió. Miró a Azul directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí. El fue al hospital para que revisaran a mi hermana, ya que caímos de unas rocas en la playa y se daño su brazo - dijo cariñosamente para calmarlo. El niño que estaba casi apunto de llorar, se sobo un poco los ojos y dio una sonrisa.

- Aah, gracias a Dios. Creí que le había pasado algo. Tenía mucho miedo.

- Jeje, tranquilo, ¿Joaquin es tu hermano o algo por el estilo? - pregunto María.

- Bueno, algo así. Él es todo para mí - dijo con una sonrisa. En eso entro por la puerta Joaquín, el recepcionista, quien quedo impresionado al ver a aquel niño con las huéspedes. - ¡Joaquin! - grito alegremente el niño corriendo hacia él.

- ¿Ah? ¿Jaimito? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - dijo algo serio. Pero el niño solo lo abrazaba.

- Él solo estaba preocupado por tí, Joaquin - dijo María

- ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? - dijo algo sorprendido

- Ah... pues... - dijo desviando la mirada algo sonrojada. En eso, el celular de Azul empezó a sonar. Tenia una llamada entrante. Rapidamente se alejó un poco y contesto. Era Paco.

- ¿Aló? ¿Paco? - pregunto ella ansiosa. Pero solo escuchaba el ruido que se escucha cuando la señal es muy dévil.

- _Az-...l... m...es? _- se escuchaba cortadamente la voz de Paco

- ¿Qué? Paco no te entiendo ¿Qué ocurre? - contestaba Azul ya asustada.

- _No... ex... car ¡Pilar!...Esc...me... Se... o... fr... a... den... ¿esc...te? Lo la...n ...zul_

_- ¿_Aah? Paco y Pilar, no les entiendo... ¿pueden repetir?

- _Al... Serio... - _Eso fue lo último que pudo distinguir Azul antes de que la llamada se cortara..

**~CONTINUARA~**

**xdd jajajaj definitivamente no se como terminar un cap :B**

**bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! **


End file.
